


Stumbling

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Kaidoh keeps stumbling and falling. Oddly, it only happens when he sees or thinks of Momo. Kaidoh feels strange as he never wanted a boy before? How will Momo react when he finds out the reason for Kaidoh's stumbling?





	

Stumbling  
If Wikia is to be believed, Kaidoh only gets about four hours of sleep a night. This is not out of the realm of possibility. One famous example is Martha Steward. Another is my former co-worker. From what I can tell, these people are the rarest breed of all, bursting with energy and needing the least amount of sleep. They are the lucky ones who have a full twenty hours to work with.  
ceo  
Kaidoh found comfort in his regulated life. Every day he was up at dawn for a run. It is peaceful at that hour and few people are around. It is then that he had time to think. His mind would shift from his family, to tennis, to school, to Karupin. He really likes animals and wonders if he should become a vet. Lately he has been thinking about Momo a lot. It confused him as he never really thought about the guy before. However, it was Captain Tezuka who noticed their rivalry is also the reason they make such good doubles partners. Doubles…Partners. Kaidoh tried not to think about that. He turned his mind back to tennis.  
His father was a former military man and it was from him he learned discipline and the contentment that comes from a well ordered life. His father had warned him to beware of the day he falls in love.  
“Love will disrupt a routine, in the nicest way possible.” His father said.  
Kaidoh’s parents married for love, so he knew what he was talking about. Kaidoh thought it would be nice to fall in love and Momo’s laughing face popped into his mind. Kaidoh stumbled and fell, scraping his knee on a rock. He grumbled and walked over to the nearby river. Dipping his handkerchief into the water, he cleaned the wound. He sighed as it was deeper than he thought. He pulled out a small case with bandages inside and applied one. His father’s words floated into his head and he sighed.  
“Why Momo? I never liked guys before. The very idea of Inui wanting to date me, made me spaz. That time we played against actual gays made me gag. I don’t want those guys. Why Momo?”  
Kaidoh began to run again. Things made more sense as he ran.  
“We’re on the same team, classmates, rivals, and are sort of friends. He isn’t that bad of a guy, even if he starts fights with me. Sometimes I tease him. He is fun to tease.” Kaidoh smiled.  
“Wait, he’s fun to tease?” Kaidoh tripped and landed on his hands and scraped them. Grumbling, he realized he needed to cut his run short and turned back toward home. The rest of the morning was uneventful as long as he didn’t think about Momo.  
He arrived at school at the same time as Echizen and they both needed to do punishment laps. Vice-Captain Oishi stopped him to mother hen.  
“It isn’t like you to be late, are you sick?”  
“No Vice-Captain, I’m ok, physically.”  
“It looks like you took a fall.”  
“I’m fine.” Kaidoh sighed and continued:  
“Oishi-senpai, I really am fine. I just have something on my mind. Something personal.”  
“I see, girl trouble?”  
Kaidoh blushed and said:  
“Sort of, please excuse me.”  
Kaidoh turned to start his laps and Oishi said:  
“I’m always here to lend an ear.”  
“No, I’ll talk to the person directly. That should clear everything up.”  
“Very well.” Oishi knew he could trust Kaidoh to sort things out by himself. He returned to Tezuka who was also worried, even if he didn’t show it.  
“Girl trouble.” Stated Oishi.  
“I see. Not to worry, he would never let love interfere with his game.”  
“That’s right.”  
The captain and vice-captain were satisfied with this and moved on.  
Kaidoh finished his laps and vowed to confess his feelings to Momo. He was sure that would resolve things. Just voicing his confusing thoughts might be enough to make them go away. Momo will refuse his love and there will be an end. He wasn’t afraid of Momo making things public. He wasn’t that kind of guy.  
He felt better as he picked up his racquet and headed for the courts. He stumbled when he saw Momo. Momo caught him, Kaidoh took a step back and apologized. Momo said:  
“Geeze Viper, you’re not yourself today. You arrived late for the first time ever and you look banged up. What’s wrong man?”  
Kaidoh blushed and turned his head. The look of concern on Momo’s face went straight to his heart.  
“I’m alright. In fact you are the only one who can help me.”  
“I am?” Momo looked excited and Kaidoh almost died on the spot, he was so cute.  
“Yeah, I want to speak to you in private sometime today. It’s really important.”  
“Sure thing.”  
The morning passed. Momo agreed to talk with Kaidoh after lunch. Kaidoh normally did a workout at that time but this was more important. Kaidoh accidentally stabbed himself with a pen during English class because Momo looked cute as he napped.  
Finally it was lunchtime and Kaidoh calmly ate his lunch. He was able to do so because Momo was down in the cafeteria buying bread with the first years. He took his time to set the bento out properly and praying. Just as he was finishing up, Momo came into the room.  
“Finished Viper?”  
“Yeah.”  
Kaidoh put his things away and they left the room. No one questioned it as they figured it was team business. The music teacher was sick, so they used his classroom. They entered the room and Kaidoh went to the window. He was suddenly nervous.  
Momo was excited to be alone with Kaidoh and to be entrusted with some kind of secret.  
Kaidoh sighed and turned around.  
“What I’m about to tell you has to stay secret. I mean you can’t tell anyone, not your family or Echizen, no one.”  
“I promise. We’re starting to become friends Kaidoh and I would never betray a friend.”  
“Alright.” Kaidoh knew the guy was reliable. He continued:  
“I’ve been having strange thoughts about another guy.”  
“Whoa Viper, you’re serious?” Momo was even more excited, but suppressed it.  
“Yeah, I never had these feelings before and it weirded me out and I’ve been stumbling and having accidents.”  
Momo remembered the stumble that morning and he was the one who was with Kaidoh. He was having an internal happy dance.  
“Who is it?”  
“You, I like you, Momo.” Kaidoh blushed cutely and Momo almost died. His happy feelings bubbled over and he laughed softy. Kaidoh took it in the worse possible way.  
“I guess it was my fault thinking you could take this seriously. I’m leaving.”  
Kaidoh tried to leave and Momo tried to hold him back but the other guy was too strong. Momo thought of another way to make him stay. He kissed him. It was only a peck but Kaidoh stopped and stepped back. His hand went to his mouth. He felt a tingle down go all the way down to his groin.  
“This isn’t funny Momo.”  
“I’m sorry I laughed just then. I was just so excited. You returned my feelings so suddenly. I love you, Kaidoh. It was love at first sight.”  
“Liar.”  
“No let me prove it.”  
Momo grabbed Kaidoh’s face and pressed in for a longer kiss. Their tongues tangled and Kaidoh moaned and Momo deepen the kiss. Kaidoh felt his doubts slip away. Soon they parted and Momo said:  
“I really like you. I tease you because I like you.”  
“Geeze you’re like a kid who throws stones at the girl he likes.”  
“Yup.” Agreed Momo.  
“Idiot.” Kaidoh said affectionately, he sighed and continued:  
“So we’re what now? I didn’t think about anything beyond confessing. You were supposed to reject me and I would learn to live with it. Now I…”  
Momo hugged Kaidoh tightly and Kaidoh wrapped his strong arms around the other guy and squeezed.  
“We’re boyfriends now. We just do the same thing we did with our former girlfriends. The sex is different but the feelings are the same.” Said Momo.  
Kaidoh didn’t know what gay sex was all about but just holding Momo felt good. He rubbed Momo’s back.  
“Does the thought of sex turn you on?” Asked Momo.  
“It does.”  
Kaidoh enjoyed Momo’s scent and began to kiss his neck. Momo bent his neck to give the guy better access. Momo was amazed by the guy’s ability to jump into the gay lifestyle in just half a day. He spent all of first year dealing with his feelings and fought with Kaidoh more in the process.  
Suddenly the bell rang, jolting them into reality and killing desire.  
“Momo will you go out with me this Sunday?” Asked Kaidoh.  
“Yeah. What do you want to do?”  
“They are finished renovating the polar bear exhibit at the zoo. I want to see it.” Smiled Kaidoh.  
“You really like animals, don’t you?”  
“Nothing wrong with that, I might become a vet.”  
“I think you should. It’s a cool and important job.” Momo said as they left the room.  
“Alright, I will. What about Sunday?”  
“I’m free.”  
“Ok, it’s a date.”  
They were starting to join the school population so the conversation ended there. Now that everything was settled between them, Kaidoh stopped stumbling.  
ceo  
I finally wrote a romance from Kaidoh’s point of view. Yay, me.  
I made up some stuff about the Kaidoh family. *shrugs*  
Please Review.


End file.
